crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Daggerford
Overview Daggerford is a town that lies along the Shining River on the Sword Coast. It is a walled town with a number of outlying hamlets, farms, and estates. The town is strategically placed along the Trade Way and fortified by the local duke's dwarven-built castle. It is primarily a farming community, but a desire to grow and be seen as an alternative to the northern city Waterdeep caused the town to actively seek craftsmen and artisans. The town has big aspirations though it actually has little to offer a military group like the Lords' Alliance, of which it is a member. The town took its name from a 400-year-old legend about a boy named Tyndal who fended off a tribe of Lizardfolk with only a dagger. The first community was built along the shores of the river at that spot. All the Dukes of Daggerford claimed to be descended from Tyndal Description The streets were unpaved and the buildings were ramshackle in appearance. The area is mostly dirt roads and tilled fields, with small farmhouses in the outlining area and wooden or stone buildings within. The town is ringed by a large wooden stake wall, about 20 feet high all around, with a few guard boxes built between the walkway on the inner side. The main square of the town is mostly costers and small merchant buildings. The houses within the walls are tightly packed in most areas. Castle Daggerford sits high on the hill to the east of town. Common Knowledge Local Knowledge * The current ruler of Daggerford gained his position as Duke when his father died through primogeniture (rite of the eldest son) even though the townsfolk much preferred his elder sister to have taken the crown. Dissent still foments at this in some places. * The Guild Council, who run the day-to-day operations of the town, emulate the Lords of Waterdeep by wearing concealing robes and face coverings when meeting in private despite being known as representatives by the people. People believe the Council thinks it wields more power than it actually has. Regional Knowledge * The town of Daggerford has high ambitions to become a city with the size and influence of Waterdeep and more. However, in its current state, it is likely the weakest of all the member states of the Lords' Alliance and would be easy prey if it wasn't protected by the other members. * Daggerford does a lot a trade, being the only settlement bigger than a simple village along the Trade Way between Waterdeep and Baldur's Gate. The trade guilds of the town have a lot of influence in both towns as any cargo traveling between both cities need to pass through the guild's lands. Global Knowledge * Despite its size, Daggerford is known for highly prized artisan goods such as furniture, blades and jewelry. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) During the course of this campaign, Daran Edermath told the party that Daggerford was a member state of the Lords' Alliance but was surprised to hear that they did not already know such common knowledge. Notable People and Places People There are no known people of note from Daggerford at this time. Places There are no known places of note within Daggerford at this time. Category:Sword Coast Location Category:Lords' Alliance City Category:Towns